Many current cable suppliers' tether products fail. Some approaches to addressing these failures include not gluing anything with respect to a cable and its components and allowing the components to “slip” between all the layers or gluing everything and locking all the various cable components together.
If a cable's inner, core components are not configured in a manner to provide torque balance when tension is applied, these inner, core components will rotate relative to the cable's strength member and the cable's outer sheath or jacket then when linear tension is applied. As an example, this rotation may occur when all core components are cabled in the same direction, and the core, strength member, and outer sheath or jacket are not coupled. This ability for the core to rotate while manifesting no visual indication to the operator results in the core components z-kinking and failing. By “z-kinking,” what is meant is that if the core is twisted and the conductors have no room to accommodate that excess, the cable inner, core components will yield, resulting in what appears to be a “z” shape. When this occurs, the cable's inner, core components, e.g. copper wiring, will fail because the cable properties have changed, and the insulation and the glass fibers will be damaged, e.g. shatter. Fluid conduits in the cable will have the flow blocked.